peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa meets Dora
This episode has ben banned due to Swiper getting a gun and some really Bad violence treatments. Transcript Dora: *drops from a vine into Peppa's car while it was moving* Hola! Soy Dora! Boots: And I'm Boots! Tobias: Get outta here, you babyish baby show characters! Peppa: Yeah! Tobias: You and George are babyish too. Peppa: Oh. Dora: Do you want to come to Rainbow Mountain? George: Yes! Peppa and Tobias: No! Dora: Great! Mummy Pig: *stops the car at The Supermarket* We're here! Now, let's get our grocery shopping done! and Boots take George, Peppa and Tobias on a journey to Rainbow Mountain Dora: Oh, no! I don't know how to get to Rainbow Mountain! We can ask Map! Map: *jumps out of Backpack's side pocket* Did somebody say the map? Dora: Yes! Map: (singing) I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'M THE MAP!!! Peppa: That song was so annoying! Map: Ooo! Dora, Boots, Peppa, George and Tobias need to get to Rainbow Mountain! Well I know how to get to Rainbow Mountain! First, we go to the Enchanted Taco Hut, then the gooey geyser and then we'll be at Rainbow Mountain! Say it with me! Taco hut, geyser, Rainbow Mountain! Taco hut, geyser, Rainbow Mountain! Dora: Taco hut, geyser, Rainbow Mountain! Taco hut, geyser, Rainbow Mountain! Azul: *chuffs to a nearby station* Dora: It's our friend, Azul the Train! all get onboard Azul Dora: *starts Azul up* Peppa: You're driving this thing!?!? HOW OLD ARE YOU? Dora: Err, seven. Peppa: SEVEN? YOU'RE SEVEN? THAT'S TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE A TRAIN!!! Dora: Well, why don't you drive it? Peppa: I'm six. Dora: What about you, Tobias? You're over seven! Tobias: You can't drive a train until you're an adult and I'm only ten! Dora: Oh. But it is fun driving you, Azul! Azul: Thanks! *crashes into the Enchanted Taco Hut* Tobias: WATCH IT, THOMAS OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!!! Azul: I didn't crash myself, Dora crashed me. Swiper: *turns up* Haw, haw, haw! Dora: Oh no, it's Swiper the Fox! You must say 'Swiper, no swiping!' All together now! Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping! Swiper: *gets out a gun* Boots, Peppa, George and Tobias run away to Gooey Geyser Dora: I was not expecting that! He usually just walks off and says 'Aww, man!' Peppa: Sorry, Dora, but we're going back to the supermarket! Tobias and George start making their way back to the supermarket Dora: WAIT!! WAIT!! WE HAVE TO GO TO RAINBOW MOUNTAIN!! Peppa: Okay, okay. At Rainbow Mountain.... Dora: Where is the Rainbow Mountain? George: Erm... Peppa and Tobias: Right in front of you! Dora: Where? I don't see it! George: Err... Peppa and Tobias: Right in front of you! Dora: SAY IT LOUDER! George: Um... Peppa and Tobias: RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!!!! Dora: You're right! It's right in front of me! start climbing it Back at the supermarket... Mummy Pig: Kids! Whatever happened to you? Tobias: Dora wanted to take us to Rainbow Mountain. Mummy Pig: Don't blame it all on her! Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Banned Crossovers Category:Cracktastic Category:Wtf is this!? Category:Rated 12 Category:Rated 18 Category:Rated 15 Category:Bad Category:Weird